The Sun's Touch
by Xalthir
Summary: [Male x Male, Sexual Acts] Oscar is mourning his recent invasion against Lautrec that resulted in his defamation, drinking himself into a coma. Solaire, looking for his friend, finds him in this state. Seigbreau between them gets some desires on the table that Oscar desperately needs fulfilled.
Soft greens set over brown rock and dirt, moss clinging to the cliff side and swaying in a cool breeze; these were the things that made up Firelink Shrine. Oscar sat huddled in a corner near the steps leading to New Londo's ruins and dwelt on his thoughts. At his side a trusty bottle of Seigbreau to keep him company. He'd been reliant on it the past few days.

Footfalls rang out from above and the jostling sound of armor came trouncing down, past the fire keeper. Soliare's token helm and garb suddenly in view. His headpiece was rounded, cross plate on the front with a slice to expose his eyes and a small feather tucked away at the seams. A froth of green adornments sprouted from his pauldrons, tabbard of white rolled over his chest with an insignia of the sun embroidered across it. He noticed Oscar only after gazing at the sky. "Friend?" He said. "Friend! I have been looking for you!"

Oscar was thankful his eyes were not visible in that moment, they were aching and swollen from the last three days spent mourning his own dignity and its passing. "I've been here." He muttered as Solaire set his weapons down and knelt beside him.

"What has you in such a sullen place?" He asked, a sniffing sound rattling his helmet. "And what's that smell, have you been drinking?"

Oscar chuckled weakly and gripped the bottle holding it out to the knight. "You should try it, Solaire. It's Seigbreau." He hiccuped.

Solaire cautiously took the bottle and then squinted at Oscar. "What's happened to you friend?"

"Sorrow, nothing but it." His head sank against his chest. "I lost an invasion and more."

"And more?"

"He raped me."

"Who?" Solaire exclaimed, leaning in.

"Lautrec." Oscar replied, crossing his arms and turning his head away from his friend's gaze. The embarrassment he felt was almost unequal. Something like a fire in his chest and face that almost overrode the drunken stupor he was suffering from.

Solaire was silent and simply sat down next to Oscar, raising his helm and downing a healthy dose of the drink. "I'm sorry that happened to you, friend." He muttered.  
Oscar unconsciously leaned against his friend and laid a hand over his stomach.

Soliare's own hand fell over Oscar's and they sat there for a moment in silence, the sun knight's thumb brushing the coated knuckles of his ally.

Oscar felt his heart lifting, listening to Solaire's and that soft longing that plagued his heart when the man was around crept in like a disease. He knew that he was overextending with these feelings, but he had no control. Still, laying like this, it brought him peace.

Solaire spoke. "Are you ok?" He asked, knowing the answer was likely no. He cared deeply for the man and the thought of him being beaten down and killed in such a brutal fashion sent an absurd flood of feelings through his body. Among them was jealousy he considered in mild disbelief but the act was far too barbaric for him. No, the jealousy stemmed from his desires- desires he was certain he wasn't allowed to feel.

Oscar let his fingertips explore the man's stomach through his gloves, very gently massaging his sides.

Solaire sighed and gripped his friend's shoulder as he turned his head. To look down at the knight.

Oscar's eyes found Solaire and he shuddered, the beautiful man's gaze was piercing. "Uh.." He whispered.  
"Yes friend?"

"Solaire I uh.. If you want I could.. I mean, if you wanted to." He stalled, unable to get the words out. Actions spoke louder anyway. He pushed a hand between the knight's legs and tightly clutched the package of the sun knight, feeling a thick bulge between his thighs.

Solaire hissed and leaned his head back, the soft clattering of his helm against the wall behind him resounding. "This?" He spat, mild shock in his voice.

"Yes, just sit still." Oscar grumbled, working his gloves off so he had his hands available. He took to the man's breeches and started untying them.

Solaire watched in a mixture of confusion and awe. "Are you sure Oscar? Why are you doing this?"

"It'll make me feel better, if I can give it to Lautrec, I can give it to the person I've been wanting to give it to." He muttered, looking up for a moment before getting back to work. He carefully tugged the fat cock from the tight loins. The balls came next, smooth and thick.

Solaire rest a hand on the knight's back and one on his own knee. "Very well then." He said, feeling a lack of control overcoming him.

Oscar took it as an all clear and raised his helm to expose his mouth only, still able to see below the helmet, and pulled the cock's head into his maw. Lips cupped the bottom of the thick glans and he pushed them down the shaft, feeling the ridges and veins of the member until his tongue could rub the base. Then his head began to bob, slicking the whole cock as he went, hand clutching Solaire's balls while he worked.

Solaire bucked his hips some, towards the knight's mouth as he sucked. Gentle sounds filled the abandoned archway, clashing with the went and Solaire's greaves screeched some against the stone as he adjusted his legs so that Oscar had more access.

Oscar pushed an elbow onto the man's thigh and started pumping as he jostled the balls and rode the cock with his mouth. His tongue harassed the head, rolling in circles around the bottom of the tip, lapping up the salty pre as it came. He popped off, kissing the member, and then pulled it back into his mouth, head bobbing faster.

Solaire began to pant, one hand resting on the back of Oscar's head now, his hips rocking gently. "Oscar… Oscar..." He moaned, his edge approaching rapidly.

With a sudden squeeze Oscar stopped. "Not yet." He grumbled, standing up and working off his own faulds and belts, his breeches coming down around his knees. A chiseled, shapely rear was presented with gorgeous, near feminine hips. "Fuck me." He begged, leaning up against the wall with his hands spread high.

Solaire stood, cock bouncing with the movement and tilted his head, the drink taking his veins and lighting them on fire. "Oscar are you sure?" He asked again, already moving in position. One hand clutched his own member, pressing the head to the man's warm hole as he stabilized with a tight grip on the luscious hips.

"Just fuck me!" Oscar shouted, pushing back and taking the whole shaft at once. The slickness from Oscar's spit reduced the sting of entry and he only winced as it based out. Solaire's gasp of pleasure was more than enough motivation for him to take this.

The sun knight felt his hips move on their own before he started worrying about pace. His hefty sack swung out and popped Oscar's as his thrusts met the man's thighs. The tight rear sucked down hard on the head and Solaire let his hand fall between Oscar's legs, gripping the man's smaller member. "Mmmnh." He groaned, stroking the knight slowly.

Oscar felt his own body heating up from the exchange. The alcohol in his blood burning his veins as he panted, his rear was now numbing and the stimulation felt divine. "Fah, fuck… Solaire!" He barked, tongue hanging loosely from his mouth.

The sun knight pulled to the head before entering again, making long slow strokes as his heavy sack tightened, his edge rapidly approaching once more. "Oscar, yes. You beautiful man." He purred, leaning his head against the knight's back as he thrust, their armor clattering.

Oscar screamed and felt his nuts tense, cum erupting from his cock and piling against the wall as he panted defeatedly, heart pounding. His thighs were on fire.

Solaire grunted, squeezing the thick hips of the man as he growled, his own sack spilling into Oscar's ass and filling it to the brim, cum pooling around the base of the shaft and rolling down the sun knight's balls, dripping onto the stone below.

"Oscar." He purred, lovingly, slowly tugging his cock free and admiring the thick and rich flow of seed as it dripped from the used hole.

The knight's breathing slowed and he slid down to his knees, resting his head against the wall. "There.. there we go." He panted. "Much better." He sighed, falling to the ground and curling up.

Solaire felt a pang of sorrow and sat down, gripping the man's shoulder. "Come now." He muttered.

Oscar turned and looked at Solaire, pushing himself up and crawling onto the man's lap, resting his head. Through his drunken stupor he felt safe, unsure if what had happened was right or not.

Certainly, though, he was satisfied.


End file.
